You Belong With Me
by Jenova Virus
Summary: Eri has been best friends with Deidara since before he left the village to join the Akatsuki. He comes to visit her every now and then to keep their friendship strong but this time Deidara tries to talk her out of her abusive relationship


Name: Eri (meaning blessed prize)

Age: 17

Village: Hidden in the rocks

BIO: Has been best friends with Deidara since before he left the village to join the Akatsuki. He comes to visit her every now and then to keep their friendship strong.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" I finally yelled while shutting my eyes tightly. Again my boyfriend, Nori filled himself with too much Saki and he was turning violent. He always abused me somehow whether it was verbally, physically or any other way. Even when he was sober he still had a haughty temper. My parents were killed by someone when I first met Nori, when I was about 15, but I wouldn't be surprised if I found out that he was the one who killed them so that they wouldn't protect me from him. I couldn't just leave him because he threatened that he would kill me or one other person that I held dear to myself; Deidara.

He was my best friend since our early teens when I moved to the hidden rock village. My parents moved here because of a famine in a small village where we first came from. I first met Deidara sitting on a bench all by himself in the middle of the day in the breeze of the fall. He wasn't really doing anything at the time, just thinking to himself but he noticed me sweeping out front of my father's shop and offered to help and soon enough we were in deep conversation. The thing that really made us click was our lust for freedom. We both felt like we were trapped in this village and we wanted to live our own life without the pressure of having to be somebody we are not. Deidara told me that his father expected him to be a blacksmith or a ninja but he just wanted to be an artist. He expected so much from Deidara. He and his father rarely got along so he was always considering leaving his family. Unexpectedly one day he told me that he was running away from the village, and of course, being his best friend I wanted to follow him but he said that I should just stay here because it was going to be dangerous. We always shared secrets and this time he told me his biggest secret, he was going to join the Akatsuki but he was being forced so he told me to stay here where it was safe but he made me a promise that he would come back to see me every so often but we would have to meet in our secret place so that he wouldn't risk running into his family or anyone he knew other than me.

"Darn it Eri." Nori said beginning to swear. He took one of his bottles of booze and started to hit it at me causing it to break eventually but he just kept on striking me with it cutting my skin. "Why won't you sleep with me?" He yelled tossing furniture around.

"Stop it please." I yelled again. So far he managed to break everything that he touched.

"Shut up!" Nori yelled slapping my cheek. I kept my head cocked at the same direction not wanting to look back into his blood shot eyes. "You are to do what I say and there will be no argument about it. LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!" He shouted but I did not look at him, I couldn`t look at him so he punched me in my stomach making me cough up blood. "Eri, what I say goes and I demand that you sleep with me tonight."

"I won't. I want out. I can't be with you anymore." I finally shouted back. Nori was so enraged that he slapped me again and stormed out of our house. I sat there for a minute against the wall waiting for him to kick the garbage can then for sure I knew that he was going back to the pub for more liquor. I inched upwards scraped and bruised and I walked outside holding back my tears like I have done all of these years. I ran to the sacred place that only Deidara and I had shared and sat there alone. This is it, I'm running away from the village in the morning. I can't take living here anymore. Everything had gone wrong since Deidara had left, the only good thing that has become of it was the hope of seeing him again. I sat down in the hidden grove in the flowers waiting for the night to pass by but was interrupted when I heard something. Someone was here, how did they find this place? I was too sore to make an effort to see who was wandering around so I just waited for the quietness to return. I lifted my head and seen a handsome man with a flawless golden lock of hair dangling down in front of his face covering one of his cobalt eyes with the others partially tied back and then it hit me as I recognized the same dazzling white teeth from his breathtaking smile as I had seen every time that Deidara was with me.

"I'm back, un." He said smiling. His voice sounded slightly lower since the last time that I had seen him. He looked more like a man for some reason but it was not that long ago since we last seen each other, maybe it was just the moonlight.

"Deidara." Was all I managed to say. I leapt towards him and he took me into his arms. "How much did you see?" I asked him knowing that he was watching me back at my house with Nori, my face sank down.

"I seen enough, hm." He began. "I haven't seen your beautiful smile since when you first dated this Nori guy." Deidara said seriously when he noticed my pain. I put a hand in front of my eyes to prevent him from seeing my tears that I was fighting.

"I can't go through with life anymore Deidara. Everything has gone wrong. There's no reason for me to life any longer."

"Eri, don't talk like that. Why can't you see that you belong with me?" He said.

"Nori says that if I don't sleep with him then he will kill you." I said but Deidara smirked again and chuckled slightly.

"Have you forgotten that I am an Akatsuki member. It takes a lot in order to get rid of me, un. I can take care of this guy if you want me too." Deidara said and I smiled. "See, that's the beautiful smile that I was waiting for." We both laughed.

"Why is it that you always make me smile when I feel like I'm about to cry?" I asked.

"I don't know, yeah. That's what best friends are for." He said laying back on the grass looking at the stars. I decided to join him. Mindless as I was, I focused on the countless numbers of stars that I didn't even notice that he was staring at me, I blushed when our eyes meet and felt my heart rate picking up. Every time I was with Deidara I felt something that I haven't felt for anyone else besides him. My heart always raced when I was with him and I felt hot. I turned my head back to the stars but Deidara didn't take his eyes off of me. I blushed while trying to ignore him but I didn't want to ignore him I just felt like this is how life should be.

"Hey, Eri, can I tell you a secret, hm?" He asked. Oh no, my heart started to pound even harder against my chest. Deidara rolled closer to me then put his face above mine so that we looked into each other's eyes. He moved closer to me and he stopped just before touching my lips with his, I could feel his warm breath flowing into my open mouth every time he exhaled. "I can't hide anymore, I've known you for a long time now and when I seen you with Nori, I knew that he wasn't the guy that you deserve. I've always wanted to be the one that you are with, un. I have watched you in the distance when you thought that I wasn't there. I just can't keep my eyes off of you." He said then he gulped. "I love you." He whispered. A smile came upon me.

"I have been waiting forever to hear that from you." I whispered back. His soft lips gently placed itself onto mine. He moved his hand and placed it on the side of my face moving the hair out of my eyes. I closed my eyes along with him as our lips sucked on the others and I wrapped my arm around his neck holding him close as he took one of his hands and licked my cheek with it. Eventually he pulled away from me and we realized that we were panting, the kiss must have lasted a lot longer than we thought that it really did. "I love you too, Deidara." I whispered and we both smiled.

"You belong with me, Eri."


End file.
